Balance
by Barra Arisa Sanguine
Summary: Fire and ice are evenly matched, no matter what, they are perfectly balanced. That is, they’re perfect if the human heart doesn’t get in the way. bobby/john mystique/pyro bobby/rogue slash


-1**Title: **Balance

**Pairing: **John/Bobby, Bobby/Rogue, Mystique/Pyro

**Words: **1022

**Prompt: **Three Day's Grace -_(I hate) Everything About You_

**Warnings: **none

-

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Pyro and Mystique hooking up, Mystique looking like Bobby

The first time she'd come to him he hadn't uttered a word, just lit his Zippo and tried to burn her flesh from her bones. But a few third degree burns didn't stop Mystique, she came again and again and again, then finally he gave in. Things he could later blame were alcohol, pot, Mystique's constant reappearances, a million other things. He would not think about how cold she had been. How hard, how like Bobby she was, except her eyes, instead of the winter sky blue he would receive a flash of yellow and be reminded this was Mystique, not Bobby he was fucking, and so he hated Bobby a little more, hated the power the cyrokinetic didn't even know he had over him.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

A friendly fuck is what John called it the first time, a drunken fuck, nothing more. It didn't mean anything, that's what he tried to tell Bobby anyway. By the forth time they'd ended up in bed together with the pipes below them frozen and the room above them sweltering in heat their room was moved to the end of the hall, away from any potential roommates or fellow students discomfort. No matter what John whispered in the middle of sex it was just mindless whispers made because of the way he was feeling then, not what he felt all the time. Reminding himself of that helped him hate his ex-roomie a little more every day, helped him not miss him, miss them.

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Bobby's room was always stifling, always a dry hot that left sweat gathering at the nape of your neck, in every crease and fold of skin, soaking shirts in the midst of summer. Some of the newer kids tried to take John's old bed in Bobby's room, hearing stories about the awesome upper-classman and poster child for the X-Men. Then one of the older students would take them aside and explain that bed wasn't allowed ot be used, it had something to do with a friend of Bobby's dying. So by the next day that new student was always gone. Whenever he'd get too hot he'd freeze his skin, only to have it melt in the night and create a soaking wet bed, it was an excuse to move bed's to sleep in John's once more. He never could bring himself to change the sheets, he couldn't give up that last bit of John.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

The first time she had come to him Bobby didn't say anything. He threw a fit about Rogue touching him and stormed out of the room them didn't speak to her for a good three days. It was too soon after John was gone, only a week. One temper tantrum didn't stop Rogue (after all it didn't stop her mother either), she came again and again and again. Soon the whispers started, why didn't Bobby move on, why didn't he touch his girlfriend now that he could? So, he put a stop to the rumors. She was almost as cold as John if she was too soft, smelt too different. It was still good, it was _normal_, Bobby reminded himself over and over again. John wasn't normal, wasn't even healthy and he was the enemy, he **betrayed **them. It helped him hate his ex-roomie a little bit more.

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

John's room was always artic and whenever someone would try and take the empty cot on the opposite side of his room they'd find their things in a pile of ash in front of their once-room. No one roomed with John, no one else could stand the cold. He'd wake up every once in a while, in the middle of the night, shivering from the cold. He'd forget then, that there was no Bobby making it cold and that all he had to do was get up and turn the thermostat up. He would stare across the dark of his room to the small beige box and not move. He couldn't bring himself to loose that last bit of illusion, even the mighty Pyro needed comfort at night.

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Fire and ice are evenly matched, no matter what, they are perfectly balanced. That is, they're perfect if the human heart doesn't get in the way. One side could finch and that would be all it took for the other to gain the upper hand. The fire sputtered for a second and that was enough for Bobby to take advantage and change fully. Then he was grabbing John's wrists, freezing them and his lighters.

Hatred and lust (or love) are two very strong emotions that are separated by a thin line. Some times that line is burned to ash, other times its frozen until it cracks and shatters. Either way that line is broken and blurred so often it might as well not exist, emotions are strong things that can throw everything out of balance.

**A/N: couldn't sleep so I drilled out that other song fic I needed to do. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one, I didn't have the song on file so couldn't loop it as I wrote. I didn't want to end it sad since Ayumie asked me not to. The end came out of no where, really I'm still wondering were it came from. Personally I blame a trip to Cindie's, alcohol, and the smokes Gino gave me. **


End file.
